WWE Michael Myer's Revenge 2
by matthardylover01
Summary: You read #1. So this is the continued one. Please read & review. Thanks.


**WWE**

**Michael Myer's Revenge 2**

**Chapter 1**

He got me in the arm. I ran out and slammed the door. I saw my dad laying dead. I covered my arm so blood wouldn't come out. But I didn't have time to hug my dad. It was life or death. "I love you, mom and dad." I managed to get out. I started breaking down in tears. I ran out the door and started screaming. "HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!" I yelled. Someone opened their door and directed for me to come in. I ran in as fast as I could. I closed the door and locked it. "Help, someone is out there trying to kill me. We've got to hide." I said trembling. "But-" The girl said. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had brown long hair, brown eyes, and she was pretty. The boy had long hair, dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. The window broke. We ran into the backyard, in a barn. The man locked it, from inside. "I'll tell you everything later." I whispered as low as I could. We hid in a corner behind hay. We ducked as low as we could. Michael started kicking the door. "Wait- the baby.." The man said. The girl's eyes widened and she started crying loudly. Suddenly the door fell. She sobbed softly. Finally I thought_ I can't hide and run my whole life. _"Michael, stop!" I yelled. He turned his head towards me. "That's right, stop. There's no need in killing." I said. He walked to me. "Drop the knife, now. Michael, you're better than this. Don't you feel terrible? You took people's life's away. Michael, what happened to you? You don't need to kill people. You're turning into a terrible person. That's not you." I said crying. He dropped his knife and threw his mask down. He lowered his head. The boy and they girl stood up. I walked to Michael. We hugged. I heard him crying.

**Chapter 2**

We walked into the house and I explained to them everything. Their names were Stephanie and Hunter. They also had a girl named Roseivelt Sky Levesque. She was 3. "Well, I gotta go to the.. bathroom." Michael said. "It's upstairs, down the hall to the left." Stephanie said. "Um... ok.. thanks." He said studdering. He walked up there a little fast. "Is there something wrong with him?" Stephanie asked. "Probably still upset." I said. "I kinda don't feel safe with him in my house." Hunter said. "Hunter." Stephanie whispered kinda pushing him. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's ok." I replied. "I see why. At least he's ok, now." I said. "Yeah...right." Hunter said. "Hunter! Please." Stephanie urged. "Well, would you like anything?" Stephanie asked. "No, thanks. I'm good, thank you." I said. "Maybe I should go check on Michael." I said. "Ok." Stephanie said. I went upstairs. I knocked on the door. "Michael, are you ok?" I asked. No reply. "Mike?" I said. Nothing. I knocked again. I slowly reached for the knob and turned it. I opened the door. He wasn't there. "Michael?" I said, kinda scared. The window was opened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Stephanie and Hunter rushed upstairs. "What?" Hunter asked. "Michael..... he's..he's gone!" I said. "I told you!" Hunter said, to Stephanie. "Hunter, now is not the time!" Stephanie yelled. I looked at them, with a worried face. "Roseivelt...." Hunter said. We ran down the hall to the last room. The couple ran in there and looked in the crib quickly. "I'm so sorry.... I really am. I'll help you look for her.." I said. "I'm gonna... kill you! You brung him in my house! Now, my daughters' gone!!" Hunter yelled. "I'm sorry!" I screamed. He tried to run up to me. Stephanie held him back. "Hunter, stop! Please! We're gonna find Roseivelt! Calm down, calm!" Stephanie yelled still holding his arms. "Fine, but I hate you, Jasmine." Hunter said. "Hunter!" Stephanie said. We all ran downstairs to the door. "Ok, Stephanie go call the cops, Hunter go get weapons for all of us, I'll go look." I said. "Good idea." Hunter said. Stephanie ran in the kitchen to call, and Hunter got in a closet. He gave all of us a knife and gun. "I got a hold of the cops. They're going out to look." Stephanie said coming in the living room. "Good. Ok, we need to spilt up. We all need to look, too." I said. "Great idea!" Hunter said sarcastically. Stephanie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen, you fucking retard. Now is not the time to play. I want my daughter and I'm going to get her. It's Jasmine's plan or nothing. If I don't get my daughter it's over." She said pushing him away. "Damn, Steph." Hunter said. She looked at him, with a mad expression. "Sorry, sorry." Hunter said sheilding hisself. "You better be sorry." Stephanie replied. "Ok, Stephanie calm down ok? Hunter quit being such a bitch. Now, we need to spilt up. But, we need to be extremly careful. Micheal is very dangerous and has very good plans to get us distracted." I warned them. "Ok." Stephanie and Hunter agreed. We all ran out the door, with our weapons and started looking. I walked as fast as I could. It was very dark outside. The air was damp and hot. No streetlights were on and no cars were driving. I walked around for a little. I saw someone up ahead of me. They was sitting by a tree. I ran over to them. They were really laying on the ground. "Hello?" I said, shaking. They turned their head.

**Chapter 3**

It was a boy. He was about 13. "Hi." He said. I heard him sniffle a little. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Some guy came in my house... and killed my mom." He said crying and wiping his nose. "It's ok. Same with me." I said. He looked at me. "Are you gonna help me?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. I helped him up. "Come on, "Let's go get him." I said. I handed him my gun. "You know how to use 'em?" I asked. "Duh! By the way I'm Jaden." He said. "I'm 13." He also said. "I'm Jasmine. I'm 18." I said. "Let's go kick some ass." Jaden said holding his gun. "Wow. Oh well. You're right." I said. We were from from the house. The street we were on had abanded houses and buildings. "This place gives me the creeps." Jaden said shivering. The wind blew hard. It kept blowing every step we took. "It's cold out here." I told him. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. "What?" I asked confused. "Where's your boyfriend? You're very preety, so you should have one." Jaden said. "Oh. My boyfriend was killed, by the killer out here." I said. "Oh, sorry." Jaden replied. "Well... the killer is related to me." I said. "Wow. Very diffrent." He said. "I know." I said. There was a small light from a house across from us. I whispered to Jaden about it. We walked over there silently. I turned the knob. "It's locked, Jaden." "We can climb through a window." He opened a window and we both climbed in. I closed the wndow, back. The light was coming from the back room. "Let's go." I whispered. I peeped in and saw Stephanie and Hunter tied to the floor. There was a chainsaw hanging from the ceiling ready to cut them. I saw Roseivelt in a high chair with her hands and feet tied to it. I didn't see Michael. I directed for Jaden to come with me. We walked in there. Their mouths were taped shut. A candle was in the middle of the floor. Stephanie saw me and acted like I should die. Hunter did the same. They shook their head and was pointing to the door for me to leave. I took the tape off Stephanie's mouth. "Leave! He's here waiting for you. Hurry." Stephanie whispered. I ignored her and untied her. Jaden untied Roseivelt and handed her to Stephanie. Jaden bent down and untied Hunter and took off the tape. We all ran in the room we came in and opened the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed.

**Chapter 4**

Jaden shot him 5 times. 2 in the stomach and 3 in the head. Michael fell down to the ground. I bent down and cut off his head. I stood up. I lowered my head. (Years later) Roseivelt's birthday was today. She was 8. She didn't remember anything from the past. She consider's me an aunt. Me and Hunter got along. Stephanie adopted Jaden. Everyone had a happy life. I went ouside and looked into the sky. I started to cry. All this reminded me of my friends.


End file.
